drogenwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Psychedelische Erfahrung
Die Psychedelische Erfahrung ist charakterisiert von einer starken Veränderung der Wahrnehmung, wobei meist alle Sinne die Informationen der Umwelt anders verarbeiten und der Psychonaut sich meist in seiner Gedankenwelt befindet, wobei sich innere Gefühle und Gedanken auf die Umgebung und umgekehrt projiziert werden. Dieser Zustand wird oft auch als "bewusstseinserweiternd" beschrieben. Psychedelische Erfahrungen werden häufig von Halluzinogenen ausgelöst, können aber auch durch Meditation, einer Sensorischen Deprivation, Musik oder Trancetanz erreicht werden. Der Begriff psychedelisch setzt sich aus griech. ψυχη (psychḗ, "Seele") und griech. δῆλος (dẽlos, "offenkundig, offenbar") zusammen, bedeutet somit wörtlich "Seele hervorbringend", also einen Zustand, in dem "die Seele offenbart" wird und wurde 1956 vom britischen Psychiater Humphry Osmond, in Zusammenarbeit mit dem britischen Schriftsteller Aldous Huxley geprägt. Beide Männer suchten nach einem Wort für eine neue Art von Drogenwirkung auf die Seele. Dies taten sie in Form eines Reimes. Set & Setting Halluzinogene Drogen wirken stark auf die Psyche des jeweiligen Konsumenten ein. Daher sind sie keine Party-oder-Spaßdrogen im eigentlichen Sinne. Jeder Konsument der Halluzinogene benutzen will, muss sich bewusst machen, dass dies ein Spiel mit seiner Psyche ist und ihm Türen gezeigt werden können, die er lieber nicht hätte öffnen wollen. Daher ist die Vorbereitung und die Einstellung des Konsumenten sehr wichtig um die möglichen Gefahren so gering wie möglich zu halten. In der Szene haben sich die Begriffe Set & Setting etabiliert. Mit Set ist die Psychische Verfassung des Konsumenten gemeint und mit Setting die jeweilige Umgebung, in der der Konsument seinen Trip durchführen will. Halluzinogene verstärken innere psychische Vorgänge und fühlt der Konsument sich unwohl oder hat er Angst, fühlt er das nicht nur sondern es schlägt sich auf alle seine Sinne aus. Set Der Konsument sollte sich auf seine Reise vorbereiten und sich vor dem Konsum fragen, was er sich von seinem Trip erhoffen will. Er sollte sich fragen, ob er wirklich diese Reise machen will und ob er sein bisheriges Leben in gute Bahnen gelenkt hat. Der Konsument sollte sich daher psychisch wohl fühlen und keine Probleme haben, die ihn belasten. Wichtig ist, dass er sich wirklich wohl fühlen soll und nicht oberflächlich behauptet, dass es ihm gut geht, aber er viele Probleme hat, die ihn beschäftigen. Ein gewisser Respekt vor Halluzinogen ist nicht falsch, da man sonst zu leichtfertig ist, allerdings sollte man auch nicht Angst vor der Wirkung haben. Vorbereitungen für ein optimales Set * Der Konsument sollte wissen, was die Droge auslöst und ob er das wirklich möchte (Tip: Tripberichte anderer Konsumenten lesen) * Eine geringe Testdosis konsumieren (Eine halbe Pappe statt eine ganze!) * Der Konsument sollte sich wirklich psychisch wohl fühlen und keine Probleme haben, die ihn belasten * Die Droge aus eigener Überzeugung nehmen und nicht wegen Gruppenzwang * Respekt vor der Droge haben, aber auch nicht all zu viel Angst vor der Wirkung * Der Konsument sollte sich eventuell eine mentale Ausgleichung suchen (z.B. Sport, Meditation, Bücher lesen) * Sehr wichtig: Der Konsument sollte sich um eventuelle Vorerkrankungen in seiner Familie informieren: Hat/Hatte ein Familienmitglied eine Psychose, Shizophrenie oder sonstige psychische Probleme ist vom Konsum dringend abzuraten!!! Es besteht die Gefahr, dass der Konsum eine Psychose auslöst! Setting thumb|right|Dieses Bild kann auf einem Trip positive Gefühle und Gedanken auslösen. Intensivere Gefühle kann der Konsument durch solche Naturschauspiele, wenn diese sein Setting Ort wären, empfinden. Die Umwelt, in der der Trip stattfinden soll, ist ebenfalls entscheidend für den Ausgang des Trips. Durch den Konsum erlebt der Konsument eine Reizüberflutung und erlebt viele Reize anders. Nun kann aggressive oder traurige Musik die Gefühle des Konsumenten beeinflussen. Vorbereitungen für ein optimales Setting * Der Konsument sollte Musik wählen, die er gerne hört und mit der schöne und positive Erfahrungen assoziert. Mit Musik, die man zum Entspannen verwendet, kann man in der Regel nichts falsch machen. Auch Naturgeräusche können den Trip in angenehme Bahnen lenken(Konsumenten, die gerne aggressive Musik in ihrer Freizeit hören, sollten dennoch lieber ruhige, entspannte Musik wählen) * Beim Trip sollten nur Menschen vorhanden sein, die der Konsument vertrauen kann. Fremde Menschen und besonders alkoholisierte Menschen können Unwohlsein auslösen. * In der Umgebung sollte man sich wohl fühlen können. In einer dreckigen, müffigen Wohnung fühlt sich niemand wohl. * Besondere Gegenstände können den Trip interessanter gestalten (z.B. Knicklichter, Leuchtkugeln) * Fotos, besonders Kinderfotos, können einem schöne Momente geben. Auch kreative Elemente wie Kunstzeug oder Instrumente können auf einem Trip sehr schön wirken * Saft und Essen können auf einem Trip eine Wohltat sein und können einem auch das Gefühl von Realität geben. (z.B. Orangensaft, Weingummis, Pizza) * Besonders häufig wird die Natur als Trip-ort empfohlen. Natürlich sollte auch das Wetter mitspielen und auf störenden Faktoren, wie fremde Menschen, achten. Allerdings kann auch das eigene Zimmer ein schöner Trip bieten (Man hat positive Erfahrungen im Zimmer und man fühlt sich in einer vertrauten Umgebung) * Auch können Filme auf einem Trip interessant sein, allerdings sollte dies natürlich kein Horror-oder Psychofilm sein. * Sehr wichtig: Die ersten Trips sollten mit einer nüchternen Person stattfinden, der man vertrauen kann. Bei einem schlechten Trip kann die nüchterne Person auf den Konsumenten einreden und ihn versuchen zu beruhigen. (Sogenannter Tripsitter) Wirkung Die psychedelische Rauschwirkung, häufig auch als Trip bezeichnet, in Worten wiederzugeben fällt den meisten Konsumenten schwer, da die Bilder, Emotionen, Sinneseindrücke und Gefühle während der Wirkung sehr vielseitig seien können. Generell wird der Konsument nach der Einnahme von LSD emotional empfindsamer und merkt eine starke Veränderung des Bewusstseins. Dabei wird die Wirkung sehr durch innere Prozesse, sowie äußere Faktoren beeinflusst. Darüberhinaus ist die Wirkung auch Dosisabhängig und werden in der Szene in verschiedenen "Levels" mit vielfältigen Effekten dargestellt, die der Konsument erreichen kann. Allgemein intensiviert LSD die individuelle Wahrnehmung, verändert das Zeitempfinden und äußere Umgebungen werden verändert wahrgenommen. Dabei treten Pseudohalluzinationen auf, in denen reale Gegenstände plastischer oder in Bewegung empfunden werden können (z.B. Wände scheinen zu atmen). Es können farbige geometrische Objekte genauso wie kaleidoskopische Visionen (speziell bei geschlossenen Augen) auftreten und von einer allgemeinen Intensivierung von Farben und Lichtern wird berichtet. Auch die audiovisuelle Wahrnehmung wird verändert und zeigt sich in "Echo"-ähnlichen Zuständen, Veränderungen in der Einordnung von Klängen sowie einer starken intensiven Musikerfahrung. Dabei versetzt LSD den Konsumenten in einen Zustand, der der Psychose in vielen Punkten ähnlich ist. Auch Gemeinsamkeiten mit der Shizophrenie werden gesehen. Im Unterschied zur Psychose ist dem Konsumenten bewusst, dass er sich durch den Konsum einer Droge in diesen Zustand versetzt hat, wobei bei einer höheren Dosierung das Wissen über die willentliche Berauschung fehlen kann und daher die Kontrolle über die eigenen Handlungen ausfallen können. Intensitätsgrade der psychologischen Wirkung In der Fachliteratur wird die Rauschwirkung von Halluzinogenen nicht in unterschiedliche Intensitätsstärken unterteilt, daher ist diese Einteilung nicht wissenschaftlich, sondern empirischer Natur. Diese Intensität wurde aus Erfahrungsberichten verschiedener Konsumenten hergestellt und zeigt somit einen Überblick über die möglichen Wirkungen der Halluzinogene. Wie bei den meisten Drogen spielen individuelle Faktoren eine große Rolle und daher müssen viele der beschriebenen Wirkung nicht zwingend oder können sogar schon in niedriger Dosierung auftreten. Zusammenfassend lässt sich sagen, dass auf einer psychedelischen Reise verblüffende Erkenntnise über die eigene Psyche möglich seien und somit therapeutisches Potential vorhanden sei um z.B. neue Lebenspläne umzusetzen. Auch Gefühle der höchsten Erkenntnis oder gar starke spirituelle Erfahrungen seien möglich. Wobei auch sehr negative Erlebnisse nicht zu unterschätzen sind, in dennen der Konsument die totale Kontrolle über sein Handeln und Denken verliert und sich teils in seinen Gedanken verliert und die Realität nicht mehr richtig erfassen kann. Die Level sind abhängig von der Dosierung der jeweiligen Substanz. Häufig wird der Trip mit dem sogenannten Bodyload, also das Gefühl von gesteigerter Energie, gestartet und begleitet. ; Level 1 - Schwache Wirkung Das erste Level wird häufig als Anfangsdosis empfohlen, da der Konsument häufig nicht durch die vielseitige Wirkung überrumpelt wird und daher sich die Möglichkeit ergibt, sich vorsichtig ranzutasten. Dabei erlebt der Konsument eine leichte Farbintensivierung, die sich in kräftigeren Farben äußert sowie die Möglichkeit, dass Oberflächen leichte, subtile Farbveränderungen annehmen. Zudem ist das Raumgefühl ein wenig verändert und die Umwelt wird als verändert und die Musik als intensiver erlebt. Auch können Oberflächen durch Ertastungen anders empfunden werden. Der Konsument erlebt kreative Gedankenschübe, die teils leichte philosophische Ansätze annehmen können. Generell erlebt der Konsument je nach Gefühlslage und Setting entweder leichte euphorische Schübe mit viel Gelächter und Spaß oder leichte Angstzustände, die in Paranoia, Panik oder Depressionen münden kann. ; Level 2 - Lowdose Die psychedelische Komponente ist im zweiten Level stärker ausgeprägt und kann auch als Anfangsdosis für Konsumenten empfohlen werden, die etwas besonderes erleben möchten, aber dennoch die Kontrolle bewahren wollen. Dabei sind die optischen Veränderungen stärker ausgeprägt, unter anderem scheinen Muster leicht ineinander zu fließen, sowie noch kräftigere Farben und mit geschlossenen Augen sind Closed-Eye-Visions (CEV) erlebbar. Dabei werden häufig einfache 2D-geometrische Objekte gesehen. Die Gedankenschübe sind noch stärker und das veränderte Denken zeigt sich in möglichen leichten Reflexionen über das eigene Leben. Zudem ist das Gefühlserleben noch stärker ausgeprägt und starke euphorische Zustände bis hin zu panikartigen Ängsten möglich. ; Level 3 - Mittelstark Das dritte Level ist ein mittelstarker Trip, der dem Konsumenten das Potential, welches in der Substanz steckt, in starken Erfahrungen zeigen kann. Die Dosis kann trotzdem noch als Anfangsdosis genommen werden, allerdings muss der Konsument in der perfekten Stimmungslage stecken, da ihn die Erfahrung sonst überwältigen könnte. Das dritte Level wird sonst häufig von Konsumenten angesteuert, die das typische Halluzinogen-Gefühl erreichen wollen, aber auch nicht all zu stark durch die abstrakten Gedankengänge überfordert werden wollen. Nun sind 3D-Objekte mit geschlossenen Augen möglich und die optischen Veränderungen sind noch stärker, insbesondere zeigt sich dies in der Sinnestäuschung, dass die Wände "atmen" könnten, Farben noch stärker verfließen und Oberflächen gar andere Farben annehmen zu scheinen. Auch können Objekte größer oder kleiner erscheinen. Der Konsument erlebt das leichte Gefühl des grenzlosen Denken in alle Dimensionen, somit sind abstrake Gedankengänge und kreative Schübe möglich. Alle Sinne sind verändert und so kann ein kuscheliges Bett, als Schweben auf einer Wolke interpretiert werden, der Orangensaft noch intensiver schmecken und der Konsument sogar das Gefühl haben, auf musikalischen Klängen zu schweben. Das Zeitgefühl ist verändert, wobei eine Stunde als eine Minute empfunden werden kann und umgekehrt. ; Level 4 - Stark Die Steigerung dieser vielfältigen Effekte mündet im vierten Level. Dieser Bereich wird Anfängern nicht und eher erfahrenen Konsumenten empfohlen, dabei sollten schon drei bis vier Trips im dritten Level unternommen worden sein. Viele Reize werden noch stärker und eventuell auch verändert wahrgenommen, dabei ist es möglich Farben zu schmecken oder Töne zu sehen. Mit geschlossenen Augen sind starke Visionen möglich, z.B. erlebt der Konsument einen Flug durch den Urwald oder denkt, er sei an einem See und durch die veränderte Wahrnehmung kann er auch das Wellenrauschen erleben. Des weiteren ist es auch möglich, dass der Konsument sich als kleiner als die Umgebung empfindet und andere Objekte als riesig sieht. Die Gedankengänge sind stark verändert und grenzenlosen Denken ist möglich. Auch das Erleben des eigenen Körpers ist stark verändert, z.B. fühlen sich die Beine als fremd an oder der Konsument fühlt sich nicht in einem Körper gefangen. Die Zeit wird häufig bedeutungslos. Mögliche Halluzinationen sind möglich, wobei der Konsument z.B. Töne hört die physikalisch nicht vorhanden sind. ; Level 5 - Sehr Stark Das fünfte wird als das stärkste Level gekennzeichnet und hier sind vielfältige Effekte möglich. Diese Dosis wird nur sehr erfahrenen Konsumenten empfohlen, die mit Wissen ausgerüstet sind, in Gefahrensituationen richtig zu agieren. Auf dieser hohen Dosis wird häufig eine angstvolle Ich-Auflösung erlebt, die allerdings auch auf geringeren Dosen erlebbar ist, in der der Konsument keine Errinerungen mehr an sein Leben mehr hat und teilweise auch gar nicht mehr weiß, wer er selbst ist. Alltägliche Wörter wie "Zeit", "Freundschaft", "Liebe" sind ihm zu abstrakt und nicht mehr erklärbar, da er die Bedeutung nicht mehr versteht. Der Boden der Realität ist sozusagen weg, wobei allerdings auch der Vorteil gezogen werden kann, das der Konsument von materiellen Dingen loslässt und die Welt als einziges begreifen kann. Möglich sind auch starke spirituelle oder gar göttliche Erscheinigungen, die den jeweiligen Glauben stärken oder schwächen können. Wahrscheinlichkeit von Halluzinationen (Stimmen hören, Objekte sehen) ist gegeben. Auch sind Nah-Tod Erfahrungen oder Situationen, in denen der Konsument denkt, er würde sterben bzw. sei tod, möglich. Zudem ist es auch möglich, dass eine vollkommen andere Realität erlebt wird, wobei dies Vorteile wie z.B. eine Welt ohne Kriegen und Not sein kann, allerdings in totalen Realitätsverlust enden kann. Darüberhinaus erlebt der Konsument eine stark, veränderte Selbstwahrnehmung und empfindet seine eigene Persönlichkeit sowie sein Handeln als stark verändert. Sicherheitsmaßnahmen Der Konsum von Halluzinogenen stellt einen starken Einschnitt in die eigene Psyche dar, wodurch tiefe Abgründe zum Vorschein gebracht werden können, starke Angst-und-Paranoiazustände bis hin zur Suizidgefährdung sowie die Gefahr einer ernsthaften psychischen Schädigung können auftreten. Demnach ist der Konsum nie ohne Gefahren, wobei viele gefährliche Situationen mit einigen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen verhindert werden können. Allgemeine Maßnahmen Vor der Einnahme von Halluzinogenen sollte der Konsument, um die Gefahr eines Ausbruchs einer latent vorhandenen Psychose zu verringern, sich informieren, ob es irgendwelche psychischen Vorerkrankungen in der Familie gab oder gibt. Darunter fallen z.B. organische, aber auch drogeninduzierte Psychosen, Shizophrenie oder dissoziative Störungen. Sollte sich dies bestätigen, muss unbedingt auf den Konsum verzichtet werden, da unter Umständen der Konsument selbst eine Psychose erleiden kann, die unter Umständen irreversibel ist. Das Führen von Maschinen und Fahrzeugen unter LSD Einfluss sollte im jeden Fall unterlassen werden. Das Denken, die Wahrnehmung und die Urteilsfähigkeit sind stark verändert und das angemessene Führen und das richtige situationsbezogene Verhalten ist nicht mehr möglich, in Folge dessen stellt das unerlaubte Führen unter LSD Einfluss eine Gefahr für andere und den Konsumenten selber dar. Zusätzlich wird der Fahrer bei einem Unfall unter dem Einfluss von psychotropen Substanzen mit möglichen hohen Geldstrafen, Führerscheinentzug, Freiheitsentzug sowie der Androhung einer MPU (Medizinisch-Psychologische Untersuchung) sanktioniert. Auch das Teilnehmen am Verkehr als Fußgänger sollte unterlassen werden, da viele Gefahren nicht richtig erkannt werden können. Schwangere Frauen sollten auf den Konsum verzichten, insbesondere auf LSD, da im Tierversuch die Gebärmutter stimuliert wurde, zudem eventuelle Schäden für das ungeborene Kind nicht ausgeschlossen werden können. Viele Horrortrips hätten vermieden werden können, wenn sich die Konsumenten mehr mit dem richtigen Set und Setting befasst hätten. Selbst bei geringen Problemen, die dem Konsumenten viel Kopfzerbrechen bringen könnten, sollte auf den Konsum verzichtet werden, da dieser sich während des Trips häufig mit unverarbeiteten Problemen stellen muss. Um das Gefahrenpotenzial zu senken sowie eine Person für den Notfall zu haben, einigt sich eine nüchterne und vertrauenswürdige Person als sogenannter Tripsitter, der mit gutem Zureden häufig viel bewirken kann. Allerdings sollte geachtet werden, dass diese Person auch vertrauenswürdig ist, da unter Umständen der gegenteilige Effekt, dass sich z.B. der Konsument vor der Person fürchtet oder paranoide Gedanken hat, eintreten kann. Musikwechsel, Ortswechel, Gespräche oder die Einnahme von Nahrung sowie Getränke kann viele Situationen angenehmer gestalten und den Konsumenten auf positive Bahnen lenken. Die Dosierung von LSD Tickets ist nie vorraussehbar. Optisch, gleich aussehende Tickets vom selben Dealer sind häufig völlig unterschiedlich dosiert. Somit wird empfohlen nicht die ganze Pappe zu konsumieren, sonden erst zu halbieren. Nachlegen sollte vermieden werden. Erfahrene können später bei Berücksichtigung des Set und Settings mit einer höheren Dosierung anfangen. Da die Folgen des Zusammenspiels zwischen Halluzinogenen und anderen Medikamenten sowie Drogen nicht voraussehbar sind, sollte daher auf Mischkonsum verzichtet werden. Halluzinogene sind keine Partydrogen, mit dennen euphorische und stimmungsaufhellende Zustände zu erwarten sind. Auch wenn geringe Dosen kontrollierbar erscheinen, kann die Wirkung auf einer Party, aufgrund der Reizüberflutung wie der lauten Musik, Menschenmengen und bunte Lichter, umschlagen und zu einem Horrortrip werden. Dennoch können Halluzinogene mit vertrauten Freunden sehr viel Spaß bereiten, wobei sie nicht als Spaßmacher missbraucht werden sollten. Bei jedem Trip lernt der Konsument bewusst oder unbewusst mehr über sich selbst und seine Umwelt. Der Konsum von Halluzinogenen sollte nicht zur Gewohnheit werden, denn zwar sind keine körperlichen Nebenwirkungen bekannt, allerdings können psychische Probleme, im schwersten Fall sogar psychische oder dissoziative Störungen, entstehen. Es sollten Pausen zwischen den Konsumeinheiten, um das Erlebte zu verarbeiten, eingelegt werden um somit auch die Gefahren von der Entstehung von psychischen Problemen zu senken. Zudem sollte auch ein gewisser Respekt vor der Wirkung der Halluzinogenen vorhanden sein. Sie wirken stark auf die Psyche des Konsumenten und können teils starke unangenehme Zustände verursachen. Selbst wenn der Konsument das Gefühl hat, er hätte alle möglichbaren Zustände erlebt, können halluzinogene Drogen stark umschlagen und den Betroffenen in eine starke Krise befördern. Maßnahmen für den Konsumenten Bei den ersten Rauscherfahrungen sollte der Konsument immer eine vertrauenswürdige, nüchterne Person dabei haben. Diese kann bei gefährlichen Situationen dem Konsumenten helfen, in dem er ihm das Gefühl von Geborgenheit sowie Sicherheit geben könnte. Bei bemerkbarer Verschlechterung der Gefühlslage ist es häufig empfehlenswert die Umgebung, in der die Rauscherfahrung erlebt wird, zu ändern und z.B. in inneren Räumlichkeiten kurz zu verlassen. Außerdem kann Ablenkung von der Rauschwirkung helfen. Ablenkung kann z.B. durch Fernsehen, Nahrungs-oder-Getränkeaufnahme, Musik oder mit der Umgebung spielen, malen, duschen, aber auch durch soziale Kontakte wie z.B. Gespräche über ICQ, Chats, Telefon oder direkt persönlich mit vertrauten Person geschehen. Ebenfalls sollte auch nicht krampfhaft gegen die Wirkung gearbeitet werden, sondern versucht werden, diesen Zustand zu akzeptieren und gegebenfalls zu genießen. Dabei kann es hilfreich sein sich einzureden, dass die Vergiftung nur ein temporärer Zustand sei und bald zu Ende geht. Eine Uhr im Zimmer gibt einem ein gewisses Zeitgefühl wieder und der Konsument kann sich daher ausrechnen, wie lange der Trip noch dauern würde. Bestimmte Rituale vor dem Konsum können die Erfahrung spiritueller sowie intensiver machen. Dabei sind bei der Gestaltung der Rituale keine Grenzen gesetzt: z.B. kann das Duschen und das Halten einer Diät vor der Erfahrung, als eine Art Reinigungsprozess angesehen werden. Nach der Erfahrung sollte das Erlebte im günstigsten Fall verarbeitet werden. Auch hier sind keine Grenzen gesetzt und der Konsument kann sich kreativ austoben. Sodass das Schreiben eines Tripberichtes, das Malen von Bildern, Schreiben von Gedichten oder gar das Komponieren eines Musikstücks ein persönlicher Verarbeitungsprozess ist und dem Konsumenten das Integrieren der Erfahrung in den Alltag erleichtert. Selbst das Berichten des Erlebten kann wie eine Therapiemaßnahme wirken. Maßnahmen für die Begleitperson Der Begleiter des Konsumenten sollte im günstigsten Fall eine vertrauenswürdige und nüchterne Person sein, die ein sehr gutes und enges Verhältnis zum Konsumenten haben sollte, damit sich der Konsument in seiner Nähe wohl und sicher fühlen kann. Folglich hat der Begleiter der Tripsitter eine sehr hohe Verantwortung gegenüber dem Konsumenten und muss bei Schwierigkeiten oder gefährlichen Situationen auf ihn eingehen können. Dabei sollte auf ruhiges, gelassenes Verhalten geachtet werden und Hektik vermieden werden. Damit einhergehend, dass der Konsument unter einer starken Bewusstseinsveränderung steht, sollte dieser nicht mit komplexen Gesprächsthemen oder Ähnlichem überfordern, sondern den Versuch wagen, sich in seine Lage hinein zu versetzen um somit seine veränderte Bewusstseinsansicht, Ängste und Gefühle zu verstehen. Dementsprechend kann bei ihm das Gefühl der Geborgenheit aufgebaut werden und mögliche, ängstliche Auswirkungen können in den Hintergrund treten. Idealerweise kann, bei schwierigen ängstlichen Reaktionen, der Versuch gewagt werden den Konsumenten sanft in die Realität zu lenken. Das Geräusch des Herzschlages kann Vertrautheit und Geborgenheit suggerieren, dabei sollte der Kopf des Betroffenen bei Gefahrensituationen auf die Brust des Begleiters gelegt werden. Zudem kann eine Decke oder ein schön empfundenes, gemachtes Bett positive Reaktionen bewirken. Auch auf das Eingehen seiner Wünsche sollte geachtet werden. Hat der Konsument Schwierigkeiten sich von einer akuten anstrengenden Wirkung abzulenken, sollte der Begleiter diese Aufgaben übernehmen und mit ihm z.B. über schöne damalige Erinnerungen sprechen oder andere Ablenkungsmethoden versuchen. Im Zusammenhang muss geachtet werden, ob der Betroffene dies wünscht oder ablehnt. Bei schwerwiegenden Situationen muss dem Konsumenten deutlich gemacht werden, dass er eine Droge konsumiert hat und er daher diesen temporären Zustand erlebt, wobei dieser in nächster Zeit zu Ende geht und er damit wieder die volle Kontrolle über seinen Körper bekommen wird. Intoxikation (Vergiftung) Generell wird die Einnahme von Psychedelika in der heutigen Medizin als Intoxikation gewertet und die Wirkung als Vergiftung klassifiziert. Wobei die Mehrzahl der Konsumenten eher den Zustand des Horrortrips als eine Vergiftung einstufen. Eine tödliche Intoxikation ist kaum bekannt, dementsprechend ist die psychische Verfassung des Konsumenten betroffen. Es können Drogeninduzierte Psychosen auftreten, die im schlimmsten Fall unheilbar sind. Die Intoxikation durch die Einnahme von Psychedelika lässt sich in vier Formen kategorisieren, die zum Teil während der akuten Rauschwirkung auftreten können, allerdings auch später, obwohl die Substanz den Körper schon lange verlassen hat. Akute Reaktion Die akute Verschlechterung der psychischen Verfassung des Konsumenten wird in der Szene auch als Horrortrip bezeichnet. Ursachen Die Ursachen einer akuten Reaktion können vielseitig sein. In der Regel wurden zum Zeitpunkt der Einnahme der Psychedelika die inneren und äußeren Faktoren nicht beachtet (Set und Setting). Dabei kann die äußere Umgebung als bedrohlich und Gegenstände können verzerrt wahrgenommen werden, die größer oder kleiner erscheinen und der Konsument das Gefühl habe, als würde er eingeengt sein. Eventuell wurde auch die eingenommene Dosierung unterschätzt und die Auswirkungen und Effekte wurden viel zu stark. Symptome Folgende Symptome können bei einer akuten Situation auftreten: * Verwirrtheitszustände * Starke Panik-und-Angstgefühle * Paranoide Vorstellungen * Dissoziative Störungen (z.B. Depersonalisation) * Katatonie (starke Verkrampfung des Körpers, Schweigen des Betroffenen, Widerstand) * Suizidgefährdung * Psychischbedingte Körperausfälle (Betroffener hat das Gefühl nicht mehr richtig zu atmen) * Ich-Störungen Generell können diese Symptome den ganzen Rausch lang begleiten und, je nach Dosierung, maximal 24-48 Stunden dauern. In den meisten Fällen klingen die psychotischen Symptome nach der Wirkdauer ab. Bleiben die Vergiftungserscheinungen noch länger als drei Tage bestehen, wird häufig von einer drogeninduzierten Psychose gesprochen. Behandlung Erste Hilfe Bevor der Notruf angerufen wird, sollte abgeschätzt werden, wann der Wirkstoff im Körper abgebaut und somit die Wirkung abgeklungen ist. In der Regel ist der Konsument nach einer gewissen Zeit wieder ansprechbar und die Folgen des Notrufs wurden erspart. Der Betroffene sollte unter genauer Beachtung gestellt werden, dabei wird auch die Schaffung einer ruhigen und beruhigenden Atmosphäre empfohlen. Ängstliche Personen oder störende Reize könnten die Situation verschlimmern und sollten daher entfernt werden. Der Wechsel der Umgebung kann hilfreich sein, allerdings muss darauf geachtet werden, dass keine Gegenstände vorhanden sein sollten, mit dennen der Konsument sich oder andere verletzen könnte. Sollte der Konsument allerdings sich selber oder andere verletzen wollen, oder er widerfährt ernsthafte körperliche Schäden (Längere Zeit Bewusstlosigkeit, Erstickung aber auch Gefühle von einer Erstickung, obwohl keine äußeren Merkmale sichtbar sind), sollte aufjedenfall der Notruf gerufen werden. Im Internet wird auch die Einnahme von Vitamin C und Zucker empfohlen, da das Gehirn durch den Zucker angeregt werden soll um die Verwirrtheitszustände zu reduzieren und der Placebo-Effekt, dass der Konsument ein Gegengift zu sich nehme, soll sein übriges tun. Einige Konsumenten sind im Besitz von hochpotenten Opioiden sowie Benzodiazepinen, welche einen Trip abbrechen können. Medikamentös Die klinische Therapie sieht die Gabe von 10 bis 30 mg Diazepam in oraler, in schweren Fällen injizierter, Applikation vor, um den Konsumenten zu beruhigen.Strassman RJ: Adverse reactions to psychedelic drugs. A review of the literature., (1984) in J Nerv Ment Dis 172:577-94. Psychotherapeutisch Die Behandlung von akuten Panikreaktionen sieht die Schaffung einer entspannenden und beruhigenden Atmosphäre vor, um die Angst zu reduzieren, dabei sollte auf eine sichere Umgebung geachtet werden, in welcher der Konsument sich oder andere nicht verletzen könnte. Ärzte, Krankenschwester oder Pfleger sollten den Betroffenen beruhigen und ihm deutlich machen, dass er eine Droge konsumiert habe und sich sein Zustand bald verbessern würde. Darüberhinaus sollte der Patient auch nicht alleine gelassen werden, sondern ein ruhiger, unterstützender Vertrauter, wobei auch Freunde oder Familienmitglieder hilfreich sein können. Die Fixierung des Patienten ist kontrainduziert, da die Angst und Panikreaktionen verstärkt werden und demzufolge der Zustand des Betroffenen sogar schwerwiegender werden kann. Es wurden zwei Fällen von akutem Nierenversagen nach der Fixierung durch eine Zwangsjacke dokumentiert. Dabei entstand eine Rhabdomyolyse, die Auflösung der quergestreiften Muskelfasern, aufgrund der Kombination der Fixierung und den gefährlichen Bewegungen wie Krämpfen des Betroffenen, welche durch die Substanz ausgelöst wurden sind.Brown MJ: Acute renal failure due to rhabdomyolysis associated with use of a straitjacket in lysergide intoxication. (1984) in Br Med J (Clin Res Ed) 288:1949-50. Dennoch sollten Maßnahmen eingeleitet werden, um Selbstverletzungen oder gefährliche Angriffe des Betroffenen verhindern zu können. Ein Krankenhausaufenthalt ist nicht immer nötig, außer wenn die Gefahr eines Suizids oder der Ausbruch einer Psychose besteht. Nach der Reaktion sollte der Betroffene psychiatrisch untersucht und erst bei normalen, mentalen Status entlassen werden. Andauernde psychotische Reaktion Im schlimmsten Fall bleiben die negativen Rauschzustände länger als die eigentliche Wirkdauer bestehen. Häufig wird von einer Drogeninduzierten Psychose gesprochen. Dabei besteht eine Ähnlichkeit mit einer gewöhnlichen Psychose. Die negativen erlebten Auswirkungen der akuten Reaktion bleiben länger als 48 Stunden bestehen, bis zu 5 Jahren oder können zum Teil sogar unheilbar sein.Abraham HD: Visual phenomenology of the LSD flashbacks. (1983) Arch Gen Psychiatry.40:884-9. Ursachen Die Forschung geht davon aus, das der Konsument eine entsprechende Veranlagung haben muss, um an einer persistenten Psychose zu erleiden, wobei sehr häufig LSD, aber auch Psilocybin und Meskalin, als Auslöser einer latenten Psychose gesehen wird, die sich sogar ohne Konsum von Halluzinogen entwickelt haben könnte. Der Konsum von Psychedelika kann schon existierende Psychosen oder andere psychische Probleme verstärken. Hofmann warnt, dass selbst Menschen mit einer stabilen Persönlichkeit und guter Vorbereitung eine Psychose erleiden können. Auch die Verstärkung von schon existierenden psychischen Problemen oder Psychosen durch den Konsum ist wahrscheinlich. Eine weitere Theorie ist eine mögliche neurotoxische Wirkung von LSD auf die 5-HT2A Rezeptoren.Lerner AG, Gelkopf M, Skladman I, et. al.: Flashback and hallucinogen persisting perception disorder: clinical aspects and pharmacological treatment approach. (2002) Isr J Psychiatry Relat Sci 39:2:92-9. Symptome * Psychose tritt nach Konsum von halluzinogenen Drogen auf * Psychotische Reaktionen treten, trotz Wirkende, weiter auf * Länger anhaltende Paranoide-sowie-Angstzustände * Ähnliche Erscheinigungen wie beim akuten Zustand Spontaner Rauschzustand Als Flashback werden Phänomen dokumentiert, in denen Personen im Alltag plötzlich Psychedelika typische Symptome hatten, obwohl sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Substanz eingenommen hatten. Es gibt zurzeit keine eindeutige Erklärung für das Phänomen. Flashbacks sind kaum untersucht und wurden nicht als offiziele psychiatrische Störung anerkannt. Häufig sind Flashbacks nur kurzlebig, schwach ausgeprägt und werden durch Auslöser wie Alkohol, Cannabis, Stress oder andere Faktoren ausgelöst. Symptome (Flashbacks) * Plötzlich auftretender Rauschzustand * Zustand ist kurzlebig und schwach ausgeprägt * Positive sowie negative Zustände sind möglich * Verschiedene Auslöser wie Stress oder bestimmte Reize Eine weitere spontane Form wird die HPPD Krankheit angesehen. Dabei haben Betroffene plötzlich Pseudohalluzinationen, obwohl der Rausch schon lange abgeklungen ist. Ein Unterschied zum Flashback ist die längere Dauer der Störung und sie sogar bei Personen, die schon jahrelang absistenz geworden sind, vorkommen kann. HPPD wird definiert durch DSM-IV und hat in diesem Klassifikationssystem den Diagnoseschlüssel 292.89. Die Pseudohalluzinationen müssen den Betroffenen im normalen Leben einschränken und andere Ursachen, wie Epilepsie, Delirium oder Schizophrenie müssen ausgeschlossen werden, damit HPPD diagnostiziert werden kann. Symptome (HPPD) * Plötzlich auftretende Pseudohalluzinationen (z.B. geometrische, farbige Gesichter) * Länger bestehende Pseudohalluzinationen (z.B. beim betrachten einer weißen Wand) Sonstige Nachwirkungen Ursachen Aufgrund der starken Wirkung auf die Psyche gibt es auch Berichte, dass Psychedelika weitere reversible nicht psychotische Nachwirkungen auslösen kann. Häufig treten diese Nachwirkungen nach einer angstvollen Rauschwirkung auf. Symptome 63 Patienten, die unter nachträglichen emotionalen Verstimmungen erlitten, wurden untersucht und in eine Statistik zusammengefasst.Smart FR, Bateman R: Unfavorable reactions to LSD: a review and analysis of the available case reports. (1967) Can Med Assoc J 97:1214-1221.: * 39 litten dabei unter kurzzeitigen Panikstörungen sowie Verwirrtheitszuständen * 17 bekamen Depressionen * 5 zeigten antisoziale oder psychopathische Persönlichkeitsveränderungen * 1 war stark "motorisch angespannt" * 1 litt unter einer chronischer Angststörung Siehe auch * Halluzinogen * LSD * Psilocybinhaltige Pilze Kategorie:Halluzinogen